A New Beginning
by kandasbutt
Summary: University AU: Allen is a freshman entering Rose Cross University, and his dorm roomate is Kanda! They obviously don't get along, but what do they discover on their experiences together? Yullen.
1. Chapter 1

_**AN:**_** Hi! I'm Kai, and this is my second -Man (Yullen) fic. I am actually writing this during history class because I am beyond bored of this ancient egypt stuff...I just plotted this down, but I am thinking of the story as I go! Suggestions are always welcome. This is probably a typical cliche university story, but I hope you like it! - Kai**

_**Disclaimer:**_ Hoshino owns -Man, and I only own Allen's homo pants.

* * *

The wind blew at his pale face as he walked into the campus, he looked up at the tall buildings and the university grounds that seemed to go on forever from where he was standing. He was wearing his usual white blouse, black vest and pants plus his favourite red ribbon. He had a dark blue duffle bag hanging on his shoulder, holding everything he brought to move into his dorm.

Allen had received a scholarship into this private university, Rose Cross University. It was known for it's elite campus and dorms and students achieving high things in life graduating here. He looked at the school map which he held in his left hand, and started walking towards his dorm.

The dorm building was huge! It was about the size of three apartments put next to each other. The building was covered in a dark bluey-grey paint. He walked into the entrance and pressed the button for the elevator. Just as he got on the lift and the door was about to close, a hand closed up on the door to stop it from closing. Behind that hand was a tall man, slim and well muscled, with long, black hair tied into a flawlessly neat pony tail. Even his face was a little femenine, but you could tell he was male. He seemed to be of an Asian background.

He walked into the lift calmy and was about to press the button to floor 12 to find that the other guy in the lift had already pressed it. He che'd and stood silently in the lift as it started going up.

Allen fidgeted under the awkward silence. The guy who walked in seemed to be another student in the university, and happens to also be living on the same floor as him! He seemed to be his senior, he definitely didn't look like a freshman, maybe a sophister.

When the lift reached floor 12, they both stepped out of the elevator. The corridor was floored with red carpet and white walls, with cream coloured doors to match. Allen looked down at his student guidance sheets, and pulled out the information paper. His dorm room number was 255. He walked towards his room to find that the other guy from the lift in front of him was also walking in that direction. Allen's eyes widened as the other man stood in front of room 255.

When he noticed that the albino was behind him, he turned around. "Don't tell me you're my new roomate," he said, scowling.

"Uh... yeah, I am."

/

Allen slipped into the room following his raven haired roomate, to find an equisitely tidy dorm room, with cream walls and carpet, and luxurious kitchen applications and furniture. It wasn't too big, but it was spacy for a university dorm room. There was a bunk bed in the corner, the bottom bunk evidently already occupied by Allen's roomate.

Kanda put his keys down on the kitchen counter and then made his way to his desk.

"My name's Allen Walker by the way, nice to meet you." Allen held out his ungloved hand and smiled brightly.

"Che...the name's Kanda." Kanda replied, brushing past him. He sat down at his desk, pulling out a book to read.

'_Well he's a friendly one._' Allen thought dully.

Allen put his duffle bag down and started unpacking his belongings. He put his clothes neatly into the closet, and set down his books on his desk. He put up a picture of his past adoptive father, Mana, on the wall next to his bunk bed. He didn't bring much stuff, well, he didn't have much _to_ bring, in the first place.

Kanda's part of the room was very plain but tidy. He had a few books on his desk, a booklight attached to his bottom bunk, his draw in the closet was filled with very toned down clothes, he obviously rarely wore much colour. He also seemed to have a sword sitting by his bed, which Allen found extremely creepy.

The rest of the afternoon went by quickly, and before they knew it they were in bed, ready to sleep.

/

_"Allen, get out of the building! Everything is falling apart!" Mana shouted at a 8 year old Allen._

_They were inside a building that was on fire, and the ceiling was breaking down._

_"But Mana! You'll die in there!" Allen shouted, sobbing._

_"Hurry Allen! Run!" Mana yelled through the smoke and flames._

_Crying, Allen ran through the crubling building, avoiding the raging fire. Just as he was nearly outside, a brick of hard concrete hit his head and was immediately knocked out._

_/_

Allen woke up with a jolt, in a layer of sweat. He looked at his alarm clock, it read 2AM. He suddenly got up and climbed down from his bed, causing him to suddenly feel dizzy. He had a sever case of *BPPV, which he got from that incident 10 years ago. He stumbled dangerously and was about to hit the floor as he was held up by a strong arm. He opened his eyes and looked up to find his roomate, Kanda, looking down at him.

"What the hell, Moyashi!"

"Moyashi? I'm not a beansprout!" Allen fumed.

"Whatever." Kanda was slightly taken back that Allen knew his language.

"Sorry." Allen mumbled and quickly got up. "Did I wake you?"

"No shit, you sleep right on top of me and your bed creaks horribly."

"Oh... sorry about that." Allen muttered another apology.

"What was that about, anyway?"

"Oh, it's nothing." Allen quickly said. He didn't want to hinder his roomate. And besides, Kanda's personality seemed bad enough already.

Kanda didn't buy any of that, but he just che'd and went back to bed.

Allen walked into the bathroom, and shut the door behind him. '_I should have recovered by now! Don't tell me it still comes back...'_ he thought. He washed his face under the tap and breathed heavily, wishing the spinning to go away. He had a box of medicine with him, but it was only for when he felt severly nauseous. Plus, the medicine slowed down his recovery.

He walked slowly back to his bed and went back to sleep. He had his first day of university ahead of him next morning.

* * *

_***BPPV: **_Benign paroxysmal positional vertigo, a disorder in your ear which you get from a hard blow to your head.

_**AN:**_** Whee! People seem to like stories when Allen gets injured, or has some sickness hahah. Poor Allen! I had a lot of fun writing this, I'll probably update it when I have the time to write in class! (Which is basically everyday bluh) Review please! They motivate me :^) - Kai**


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N:**_** Hello! Yeah I literally am updating the next day... I have a lot of time to spare? Sorry if the story is progressing really slow, I can't stop adding pointless dialogue... Hope you like this chapter! - kai**

**Disclaimer: I don't own -Man, Katsura Hoshino does :^)**

* * *

Allen woke up feeling groggy the next morning. It was 7AM and he had slept less than 5 hours. He sat up to find that Kanda was already up and dressed, with his sword in his hand. Allen looked at him and weirdly for a second before Kanda walked towards the door and opened it.

"I'm going out to train, Moyashi." he said before he shut the door behind him.

Allen raised his eyebrows at that then crawled out of bed, climbing down the ladder. He quickly rinsed his face and brushed his teeth, got dressed, got his things for the day and walked out of the room. Breakfast started serving at 7:30, and if he came too late there wouldn't be much food left.

He got to the cafeteria just a few minutes past 7:30, and he went up to the counter to order. He was greeted by a dark skinned man, most likely around the age of 30, with pinky purple hair, kept in two fine braids. He was wearing sunglasses despite being indoors and he seemed very happy, and looked like he really enjoys his job.

He leaned on the counter and smiled at Allen, holding large chopsticks in one hand which he obviously used for cooking.

"Oh hi there! Aren't you cute. You must be a freshman!" he said in delight.

"O-oh hello. I'm Allen Walker," Allen responded with a bright smile.

"I'm Jerry by the way, the school's main chef. What would you like, cutie?"

Allen blushed slightly at being called cute, then looked up at the menu on the board. "Ummmm... Can I have everything on the menu times two, and oh, 20 serves of mitarashi dango, please?"

"Are you sure you can eat all that, cutie?" Jerry was surprised at Allen's big apetite despite him being a small guy.

"Yeah, of course! I know I eat a lot." Allen replied sheepishly.

"Coming right up!"

After waiting, Allen held his trays filled with plates and plates of food, and looked around the cafeteria. He spotted Kanda sitting alone at a table right in the back corner, and started walking towards it.

"Hey, Kanda." Allen greeted sitting down with his food.

"Moyashi..." Kanda said, raising an eyebrow.

"It's Allen, Bakanda!" Allen retorted, smirking, satisfied with his new nickname for Kanda.

"Did you ju-" Kanda was interrupted by someone suddenly glomping him.

"Yuu! I missed you so much over the break!" in front of Allen was a tall, handsome young man with red hair worn up in a green bandana, and fairly light skin. He had green eyes but had an eyepatch covering his right eye.

"Get off me Baka Usagi!" Kanda scowled and shoved Lavi off of him.

"Oh, who's this? Is he your new roomate?" Lavi questioned.

"Oh, yes, I'm Allen Walker, a freshman here." Allen introduced himself, flashing another one of his signature smiles.

"You're so cute! I'm Lavi, Kanda's beeeest friend." Lavi smiled.

"Don't kid with me Lavi." Kanda muttered while rolling his eyes.

Allen raised an eyebrow at all this, "I'm amazed you can even be friends with someone like Kanda."

"At least I'm not a freak like you, Moyashi."

Allen looked a little taken back at the term, looking insulted, "At least I'm not some girly man like you, Bakanda!"

"Having pet names now, are we?" Lavi said teasingly in between laughs.

"NO!" Kanda and Allen both shouted in harmony.

"Hahaha yeah, sure." Lavi replied back. He looked over at Allen who started eating. "Allen-chan, are you sure you can eat all that?" Lavi pointed to Allen's trays of food.

"Y-yeah." Allen answered, embarrassed.

"Che, pig."

"I just have a fast metabolism!" Allen defended.

"I'm still surprised you're not fat."

Allen decided this wasn't worth his time and just rolled his eyes and went back to eating. Kanda snorted, and also started eating his food, a bowl of soba. He only liked Japanese foods, soba, to be exact. He was glad that the cafeteria had them, or he wouldn't be able to stand being there.

Kanda nearly choked on his soba when he saw Allen basically 'inhale' his food, but his pride didn't allow people to see the sight of Kanda choking on food.

"What the fuck? Could you eat any faster, Moyashi?"

"Sorrfh, I fwas hunfgh." Allen said unpleasantly with his mouth full of food.

Kanda cringed at the sight, he couldn't stand disgusting people. "Don't talk with your mouth full, it's gross."

Allen smiled sheepishly and continued eating, trying to eat a bit slower but still too fast to be considered human.

Lavi suddenly looked up from his food, "By the way, Allen, what are you majoring in?"

Allen also looked up from his 'inhaling' of food, and swallowed. "Oh, I major in music."

"Wow, that's cool. What do you play?"

"I play the piano mainly, but I can also play the guitar, and some other stuff. What about you?" Allen asked.

"I major in history, and Yuu majors in fine arts."

"Kanda? In _fine arts_?!" Kanda was the last person Allen would think had an appreciation for art.

"Yes, Moyashi." Kanda said, annoyed.

"In fact, he's really good at it!" Lavi added.

"Oh?" Allen questioned, raising an eyebrow.

Before they could carry on the bell went signaling the beginning of classes.

/

At 7PM Allen walked into his dorm room, exhausted. It was a long day of rapidly taking notes, and playing the piano for hours. He glanced over at Kanda who was already back, then plopped down onto his bed, chucking his bag with it. Despite being the first day of university, the teachers didn't hold back on their lessons, or the homework. In fact, the day went for longer for the freshmen because of introductions. He sighed as he got off his bed, having homework to do, he didn't have time to be lying around.

Allen spent some time figuring out some compositions for his homework on his keyboard, next to his desk while Kanda seemed to be sketching something in his sketchbook. At 10PM Kanda went to bed with a book, while Allen was still finishing off some of his homework.

At around mignight Allen saw that Kanda was asleep, and he didn't want to disturb him with his keyboard playing so he decided to also go to bed.

/

_"Hurry, Allen! You must go! I cannot get out of here." Mana yelled. Mana was already a very sick man. Getting him out of the building in this surrounding was unlikely._

_He could feel the burning flames around him as he ran, crying. He half hesitated about leaving Mana. But Mana had told him to move on._

_He looked back as he saw the ceilings crumble and fall, this was a serious fire. Allen was nearly out of the building but momentarily screamed when he saw a concrete pillar falling on him._

/

"Moyashi! Get up!" Kanda shouted, shaking Allen's shoulder. "Moyashi!"

Allen woke up suddenly, to find Kanda above him. He was breathig heavily and he was shaking slightly.

"This is the second time, you know." Kanda raised an eyebrow. "And you better get up, it's 7AM."

Allen nodded slowly and got up, only to find he was met with a familiar pang of dizziness again. He promptly sat back down on his bed, waiting for his vision to clear.

"What's going on, Moyashi? And don't tell me it's nothing."

Allen thought for a moment, knowing he would have to answer with something. "I get nightmares."

"Ha, no shit. I mean _what _are they about."

"That's not any of your business."

"And why do you keep acting like you got hit by a rock?"

Allen inwardly laughed, because that was partially true. Well it was the cause of it, at least. "I had an accident years back."

"Hm." To Kanda, the boy was mysterious, and not just about his unusual white hair, scar and gloved hand, but he seemed to be hiding many things.

Kanda let the topic go and urged Allen to get ready. "It's 7:15, you better get ready, if you want breakfast, that is."

/

At the cafeteria that morning Lavi introduced Allen to Lenalee, apparently a friend of both Lavi and Kanda. She was nice, though she could get scary when she was angry. She had dark green hair tied in high pigtails, her long hair flowing down. She had long legs and a slim body, and was fairly pretty.

The day went past quickly, Allen was occupied in his work and music playing all day as usual.

After the day of hard word, it was the end of his classes, and he headed back to the dorm. Kanda was back before him again, and he seemed to be sculturing something small with some clay, at his desk.

Allen put his bag down by his desk and walked up to Kanda's desk and looked over his shoulder. "Wow, that's pretty good. Is it a sword?"

"No shit, Moyashi." He seemed to say 'no shit' a lot, which was pretty rude, in Allen's opinion. As everyone knew, Allen was all about being polite, and Kanda seemed to be the exact opposite.

Allen pouted slightly at his rude response. Then went back to his side of the room and started playing some piano. His playing was interrupted when his phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Idiot apprentice, is it you?"

"M-master?" Allen was frightened that his guardian had called him, nothing good ever came out of him.

"Have you checked your mail? Well you better. There will be a few bills in there, pay them, or you're getting kicked out of uni." and Cross abruptly hung up.

Allen sighed as he flipped his phone shut. Of course, how could he forget about his guardian's bills and depts? He ate a cup of instant noodles for dinner, then grabbed his keys. "I'll be going out for a bit." he called out to Kanda before walking out.

/

He checked his mailbox, and indeed, there were three envelopes, all filled with bills or dept from the past month. He walked out of the dorm building and started walking. It was cold. Allen shoved his gloved hands in his pocket. He regretted not wearing anything warmer. Well it was always cold in the streets of London. He walked up to the local casino and entered.

After the showing of his ID, he walked in the the gambling area and sat down at a random poker table. The men and women sitting at the table nearly laughed when he saw such a young man sitting down at their table. They obviously didn't expect much out of a guy his age.

"Royal flush." Allen laid his cards on the table, smiling, knowing the game was over and he had won. The adults gaped at him, they never saw that coming. Allen had excellent cheating skills that he had built up over the years. Living with Cross had taught him a few tricks.

Allen walked out of the building having some cash in his wallet. He ran a hand through his hair. _'Maybe I should just get a part time job.'_ he thought. But he decided for now to go back to his dorm.

/

It was nearly 1AM when Allen returned to his dorm. Kanda was lying in his bed, with a book. He looked up to see Allen walking in.

"Where were you? You're late."

"Just out doing stuff."

"You smell of alcohol and smoke." Kanda frowned. He was fairly sensitive to unpleasant scents.

"There were a few drunk people on the streets..." he didn't realise that the smell of the people form the casino had worn onto him.

"Hm." Kanda was getting sick of his secrets, but he was too tired for that shit. He closed his book and closed his eyes. "You better go to sleep, Moyashi."

"Yeah, I am."

/

The next day after classes ended Allen found himself a part-time job at a restaurant, which he was going to start working on from the next day. Another day of playing piano, doing homework and such continued.

The next day Allen came back later than usual, and looking more exhausted than ever. He had come home late from his part-time job, and working as a waitor was pretty tiring.

"Why are you so late?"

"I got myself a part-time job."

"Why?"

"Nn..."

"You know what, I'm sick of your bullshit Moyashi! Tell me what's going on!" Kanda was standing over Allen nearly intimidatingly, and he seemed pretty pissed off.

"U-uh well..."

"Start from the beginning."

Allen sighed and ran a hand through his hair, making it messier than it already was. He was exhausted, and I guess it wouldn't matter so much if he told Kanda?

"Well when I was young, I got abandoned by my parents. And I was found on the streets by a man by the name of Mana. He taught me many things and he was really nice to me-"

"I don't want your fucking lifestory, Moyashi. Get to the point."

"Well you kind of asked for it..." he muttered. "Anyway, well one day there was a really bad fire spreading through our unit. We didn't see it because we lived on the bottom floor and it started at the top floor. To make it short, Mana died in the fire, and I got injured, I had a concrete pillar fall on my head, and my arm got burnt in the flames. But I got out of there in OK shape." Allen pulled off his glove on his left hand and showed him his disfigured left arm.

Before continuing he put his glove back on, "Ever since that heavy blow to my head, I got BPPV, I get randomly dizzy when I strain myself sometimes. I get nightmares about him sometimes. After that incident, I was back on the streets for a bit, before my Master, Marian Cross, took me in. He was the guy on the phone with me last night. He offered me shelter and food, but he is a womanizer and was drunk most of the time. He has a bunch of gambling debts and bills from his reckless spending. And unfortunately, he makes me pay them. So I got a part time job, to pay them off. That's why I was late home today." Allen finished.

Kanda looked at him surprisingly. He didn't really expect Allen to tell him all that.

"Can I just go shower now? I'm really tired." Allen walked into the bathroom.

* * *

_**A/N:**_** Sorry for the abrupt ending? I suck at endings hahah h a... This isn't really interesting, sorry. I actually have nothing planned out I'm half making it up as I go! A lot of dialogue in this chapter! But I wanted Allen's past done with and then I can write some fluff plus more angst pLUS daily life cute stuff and- yeah... Don't expect too much of a deep plot here! Hope you enjoyed it! - kai**


End file.
